world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032114doirryspor
01:03 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:03 -- 01:04 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ alive.~ 01:04 GA: libby? 01:04 GA: where is she 01:04 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre. ʃomewhere I ʃhovldn't go vnder any circvmʃtanceʃ, apparently.~ 01:05 GA: probably- definitely being held captive by jack, or maybe the horrorsquids, or someone 01:05 GT: ~It'ʃ Jack.~ 01:05 GA: wait so how did she contact you 01:06 GA: isnt she a bloodthirsty monster now 01:06 GT: ~Throvgh hacking, I think. It waʃn't the cleareʃt of hvrried exchangeʃ.~ 01:06 GA: what were her exact words? 01:06 GA: maybe she hid a code in them 01:07 GT: ~All I know iʃ ʃhe iʃ 'relatively ʃafe', ʃhe'ʃ going to attempt to decompile a code of ʃome ʃort, ʃhe'ʃ on the rvn from Jack, and vnder no circvmʃtanceʃ ʃhovld I try to ʃave her.~ 01:08 GT: ~I believe I may jvʃt diʃregard the laʃt bit of information.~ 01:08 GA: hmm 01:08 GA: i have hacks 01:08 GA: she has hacks 01:08 GA: you shouldnt save her, but i can save her 01:09 GT: ~Jack alʃo haʃ hackʃ, and iʃ vaʃtly better than yov at vʃing them.~ 01:09 GA: okay 01:09 GA: so howre you gonna try to save her 01:09 GT: ~Well, obviovʃly it wovld be ʃvicide to go vp againʃt Jack at my cvrrent level.~ 01:10 GT: ~ʃo I think I may have to add one more topic to my ever-growing reading liʃt.~ 01:10 GA: but she told me she didnt know shit about hacks 01:10 GT: ~Finding ovt how to "God-Tier" properly.~ 01:10 GA: balish knows 01:10 GA: where the hell is balish 01:11 GT: ~I'm not entirely ʃvre. It'ʃ rather annoying that he'ʃ choʃen thiʃ particvlar moment to diʃappear withovt a trace.~ 01:11 GA: goddamnit 01:11 GT: ~Indeed.~ 01:11 GA: well, get reading 01:12 GA: and share what you find with me 01:12 GA: my team could certainly use a few gods 01:12 GT: ~I'll ʃee what I can find ovt.~ 01:12 GA: we've had the most awful day today, all we did was walk around and get moral conflicts to think about 01:13 GA: and i actually managed to hurt myself, like, get mental stress, just by talking 01:14 GT: ~How did THAT happen?~ 01:14 GA: well the first time i said we should just side with whoever bribes us the most and i guess maybe my justice magic was like 'no man no' 01:14 GA: and the second time, i dont even know, i just pointed out something obvious and bam 01:15 GA: i hope i can help kill the queen without my brain exploding. im sure shes done a lot of crimes. 01:16 GA: weve gotta kill her 'cause she sucks 01:16 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ actvally ʃomewhat worriʃome to hear. Nate diʃtinctly mentioned hiʃ head hvrting dvring hiʃ little 'epiʃode'.~ 01:17 GT: ~Or, well, it waʃ really more of an explicit and vnrovoked denial, bvt ʃtill.~ 01:17 GT: ~Vnprovoked, ʃorry.~ 01:17 GA: ugh who cares 01:17 GA: nate sucks 01:17 GT: ~Oh? Why iʃ that?~ 01:18 GA: because he gets away with going crazy and he gets away with threatening to blow up a city but as soon as i joke about it im in trouble 01:19 GA: also i was totally kicked out of our bomb making team 01:19 GA: totally not even his friend any more, probably 01:20 GT: ~Bomb-making team?~ 01:20 GA: doesnt matter 01:21 GT: ~...All right then.~ 01:22 GA: anyway the princess is a total drama queen (hehehe) and wants to mate with him so haha 01:23 GT: ~...Vm. Mate?~ 01:23 GA: yeah and not only is he already taken but she mentioned biting his head off and i know a lot of bugs eat their mates 01:23 GA: so its like, hell be cheating on aura and dying 01:24 GT: ~Good grief, and yov accvʃe Vʃ of ʃpending too mvch time with petty relationʃhip drama.~ 01:25 GA: well jeez obviously we're gonna save him and by tomorrow we'll be back to our normal one sided friendship 01:26 GA: thats basically how drama goes for human teenagers 01:27 GT: ~How refreʃhingly nonviolent.~ 01:27 GA: yeah 01:30 GT: ~All right, well, I ʃvppoʃe I'll begin my ardvovʃ trek into the realm of God-Tiering. If I don't reʃpond after a week, yov can aʃʃvme I've been bvried vnder an avalanche of literatvre.~ 01:31 GA: hehehe okay, see ya later 01:31 GT: ~In a while.~ 01:31 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:31 --